John "Axe" Adcox
John "Axe" Adcox is a character in the 1991 film Backdraft. He is the friend - turned - enemy of both Lieutenant Stephen McCaffrey and Brian McCaffrey, who are both brother firefighters in the Chicago Fire Department. He was portrayed by Scott Glenn. Biography John is a firefighter who works at Chicago Fire Department Station 17 and has had a long and successful career in firefighting and works with Stephen and Brian McCaffrey. Earlier John was a probationary firefighter who worked with Captain Dennis McCaffrey, the father of the two brothers. While John and Dennis were working together at a fire on 1545 Idyllwild in 1971. While the two were working together, a gas pipe burst and Dennis was killed while saving John's life. John took care of Stephen and Brian after Dennis died in the line of duty. Later Later in the film, a series of arson fires break out and kill three victims in backdrafts. The victims are three men who worked for a corrupt politician named Martin Swayzak. The first victim, Alan Seagrave was blown back by a backdraft and went through the windshield of his own car. The second backdraft victim was Donald Cosgrove, who was also killed in a backdraft after opening a theater door. At a high rise fire, a building owner named Jeffrey Holcomb was killed in an office door backdraft before another firefighter, Tim Krizminski got caught in a backdraft. Later, John tries to kill Swayzak, unfortunately John gets burned by a sparking electrical outlet, but survives. Brian visits Ronald Bartel, the imprisoned arsonist who was turned down by parole earlier in the film and talks about who could have been setting the fires and how they were started. Brian finds out that it may be his older brother, Stephen. Brian stops by Stephen's boat, because John gave him some chemicals that the department was apparently "throwning out" and Brian notices that trychtichlorate (a fictional chemical substance) is labeled on the cans. Brian then goes to Station 17, where he, Stephen and John work. Brian, still suspicious that Stephen was behind the fires looks in Stephen's locker and he finds nothing but pictures and clothes. Then, Brian notices John combing his hair and has a towel on his left shoulder. Brian notices an outlet burn mark and finds out that it was their friend. A call comes in for a chemical fire. Stephen asks if it was Adcox. When Brian hears that, he asks Stephen how did he know if it was their friend and denies knowing about John's heinous crimes. Stephen than says that he will handle confronting John. Brian then asks if Stephen had anything to do with it. Stephen denies it. When John honestly explains to Stephen why he killed Swayzak's henchmen, he tells both Stephen and Brian (who are both disappointed in their friend) that he was doing it to keep the department safe from harm. John also explains that he started the fire that got Tim hurt (which he didn't mean to have happen). John then hurts Brian after he was found out and then admits to Stephen, "I just couldn't let it go." Stephen then replies, "Yeah!" John then bursts into tears. Just then, a catwalk gives way, John gets burned and pleads for Stephen to let him go. Stephen replies "You go! We go!" Stephen lets go and John gets burned to death. Stephen then gets impaled by a metal railing and two other firefighters take the injured lieutenant to an ambulance. Stephen tells Brian to not reveal that John was behind the arson fires. Brian promises. Stephen then dies due to high blood loss. The next day, the department holds a funeral for John and Stephen. Gallery I Just Couldn't Let It Go.jpg|I just couldn't let it go, Bull. John's burn injury scar.jpg|John's burn injury scar John dousing out a fire.jpg|John dousing out a fire John's electrocution.jpg|John's electrocution John confesses his crimes.jpg|John confesses his crimes John in tears.jpg|John in tears John on fire.jpg|John on fire John plunging to death.jpg|John's demise John working with Dennis.jpg|John working with Dennis Let Me Go, Bull!.jpg|Let Me Go, Bull! John in 1971.jpg|Young John Adcox John injured after Dennis saved his life.jpg|John injured in 1971 John masked up.jpg|John masked up Category:Arsonists Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:On & Off Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace